


The White Wolf and Red Hunter

by Siobhan89



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Scott abandoned Stiles, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles is called Red where he works, stiles is a powerful spark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siobhan89/pseuds/Siobhan89





	

[Red](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/9a/4a/8d/9a4a8da60015f03872d9c884091a5d6e.jpg) sighed as he lent back against the passenger seat in [White](http://data.whicdn.com/images/24615498/this-blonde-girl-252463-500-500_large.jpg)'s silver convertible Honda OSM. They were currently parked at a Motel, while White talks to there friends, the Winchester's. Red sighed as he hopped out of the car and walked into the Motel room. He sighed as he lent against the door and watched the three people joke around and mess around. Red coughed twice to get their attention and smiled innocently when they jumped. 

" I believe we have to go White, or else we'll be late." White smiled and walked elegantly over to Red and kissed him on the cheek.

" See ya later boys." White then strutted out the door with Red smirking behind them. Once they were in the car, White started it and drove off like crazy, cutting their time down in half. Red glared at White in annoyance, White just smiled innocently. 

" No need to rush, I was only joking." White smiled and quickly nuzzled Red in affection and Red couldn't help but smile. He lost the smile when he saw the sign that welcomed them to Beacon Hill's. White grabbed Red's hand in their's and gave it a comforting squeeze. 

" It'll be alright, Alan won't let anything bad happen to you by them." Red smiled and nodded, not letting go of White's hand. Once they reached Alan's clinic, Red felt like hyperventilating. White had to drag him through the back door, and walk in front of him, like a bodyguard. Once they reached Alan's lab area. Red glared when he heard more than one growl, not aimed at him, but at White. 

" Jeez you people are impossible." Red groaned out and huffed as he crossed his arms and sat on the metal slab in the center of the room. He heard many gasps from the people across the room as he sat right in front of them, face not amused nor happy to see them.

" You owe me Alan. You know I never wanted to come back here, but you just had to pull the 'You-Owe-Me' card." Red pouted while both White and Alan smiled. White nuzzled under his chin and got a chuckle out of Red. 

" Stiles!?" Red, Stiles, glared at the person who yelled out his name. Stiles glared at his former friend, Scot McCall, and ticked in annoyance. 

" What." Stiles glared at him. His eyes moved form person to person, landing on the one person, Jackson Whittemore. Stiles smirked as he noticed that Jackson couldn't keep his eyes off of him. Jackson blushed when he noticed Stiles was also looking at him up and down.

"Stiles!! What happened to you!! You just disappeared out of no where two years ago without a word!!" Scott yelled. Stiles sighed as he had to pull his eyes off of Jackson and glare at Scott. Stiles' ice glare froze most people's blood from the intensity.

" I disappeared because you told me, as I recall, that I wasn't pack and that I should leave otherwise you would kill me. So, I left and got stronger." Stiles grinned wolfishly at them before his gaze went back to Jackson. 

" I'm stronger and more powerful than a mere human now and caneed defend myself. I also have my own pack who loves me." Stiles winked at Jackson and turned to look at Alan. Alan nodded and grabbed Stiles' bag and threw it at Stiles.

" This has everything you will need to help defeat this thing. Now, Derek has agreed to house you two for however long you need." Stiles nodded to Derek who nodded back and unconsciously crossed his arms over his chest. Stiles smirked and gestured for White to follow him and Derek.

" Show us the way Hale." Stiles' ice-cold voice sounded throughout the room, giving chills to everyone but Alan and White. Derek nodded and walked out, Stiles could tell he had more to tell. 

Once they reached the new Hale house Stiles smiled when he saw the renovated house and its insides. Derek showed White to her room, and Stiles his. Stiles pulled Derek inside and threw him on the bed, straddling him so he couldn't move. Derek gasped when he felt Stiles' strong hands keeping his arms above his head, and his entire body from moving. Stiles lent down so his lips were right up against his ear blowing air against his ear.

" I know someone who would love to tame you, Derek. Would you like that? Would you like a strong, muscular Hunter man to keep you happy and sated? Would you like that?" Derek nodded and felt himself wine in the back of his throat and blush.

" I need you to speak Derek. Baby boys like you need to speak when asked a question." Stiles whispered into his ear, making Derek shiver and flinch as if he had been struck.

"Sorry sir, I would like that." Stiles smiled down at him and kissed him on the forehead. Stiles got up off Derek, but Derek didn't move, he laid where he was thrown with the blush still on his face. Stiles lifted Derek up with strength not of a human and pulled him close to hisbchest, letting Derek burry his face in the crook of his neck.

" Let's head downstairs, White probably made food and it will taste devine. Let's go fill your little tummy." Derek nodded and let Stiles maneuver him downstairs to the kitchen/dinning room where the food was waiting. White smiled when she saw them and never said anything as Stiles feed Derek.

When they moved to the living room and Derek was laying his head down on Stiles' lap, there was a knock on the door and White got up to open it. She pulled two men into the he living room and Derek felt a hand on his head, moving his hair back and forth. He looked up into green eyes that held strength and the smell of hunter.

"Derek, meet Dean Winchester. He's been interested in you since I told him about you. Would you like him to be in charge of you?" Derek wined and nodded.

" Yes sir." Derek whispered as he nuzzled into the palm of Dean's hand. Licking the palm and licking his fingers. Dean pulled Derek up and into his arms and tucked his face into his chest, rubbing his hand up and down Derek's back. Dean sat down with Derek in his lap and turned to talk to Stiles and White.

" So, what did you need Sam and I for?


End file.
